First Kidnapped then my Timer
by KatPeeta22
Summary: This isn't a hunger games fic. This one i came up with, with a little help from the movie timer. Basically Droy was kidnapped at birth and grows up with them till she seventeen. A cop comes to the door on her seventeenth birthday and takes her to her real family. Everyone is born with a timer that counts down to when they meet their soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

I stare intently at the TV screen, shoving mouthfuls of popcorn into my mouth. Doesn't matter. I can eat as much I want and I won't gain a pound. My metabolism is go high that whatever eat disappears as fast as I consume it.  
My name is Elizabeth Droy Mark.  
I'm watching the news. Tomorrow is the seventeenth anniversary. The seventeenth anniversary of that girl that was kidnapped.  
They make us study in school because the mother of the girl is a author named Lillian. She didn't expose her last name. She wrote a book called "Kidnapped"  
I'm not allowed to read it, but my best friend Kole said that the girl is named Katherine, and the mom basically wrote it in what she thinks her daughter is going through. It's written in every single language and its number one in the top ten books in the entire country and number eleven in top one hundred for the whole entire world.  
Tomorrow, everyone in the country is off of work except for police officers, paramedics, firefighters, the military, FBI. Things like that. And the government, obviously.  
I'm smart, to say the least. I know everything there is to know about anything.  
I look down at the timer on my wrist. Everyone is born with them. They count down till the day you meet your soul mate. I have a week. They go away and come back when you need them again.  
I'm seventeen.  
My stupid alcoholic father, Cord Mark and my bitch mother, Leroy Mark walk into the living room.  
"Stop watching this shit. That brats dead." My father rips the remote from my hand. "Now go study, stupid bitch." He takes a swing from his beer. I sigh and walk off.  
I don't need to study. The reason I'm so smart is because I have Eidetic Memory, meaning I remember everything I see. I know a ton of languages and I get perfect test scores.  
I actually got kicked out of school in kindergarden for it. That's when I was diagnosed.  
I go up to my bedroom in the attic and stare at my textbook and then test myself.  
I get everything write. I shut he book and drift of to sleep.  
...s...  
The strange thing is the day that the girl's birthday is celebrated is my birthday. Which is today, October 22nd. My seventeenth birthday.  
Dad is drunk again.  
"Hurry up bitch!" He shouts at me. The police officers come around to every house and they send military troop to each state and everything. The parents sit with their family and talk about what could have been. I hear the girl has a brother who is 21. His name is Dustin.  
I stare at my wrist, bored to tears. 38  
37  
36  
The seconds tick by in silence and then a minute goes down. As the clock strikes ten, the hour gets to one less.  
There's a knock on the door as I get my parents alcohol.  
"Get the door bitch!" Dad screams at me.  
I hate him. He's abusive at times.  
I have never gotten to open the door for the police officer.  
I turn the lock and pull it open.  
The man, with greasy blond hair, looks at a picture that is supposed to be what the girl looks like now, and what she looked like as a baby.  
His eyes go wide.  
Then my Dad is screaming, coming up behind me. He raises his fist and goes to punch me, but the greasy haired, brown eyed police officer grabs his wrist, twists it back painfully and handcuffs him. He does the same to my mother.  
"He was only joking." I defend my father.  
"Droy, get back." He says.  
"My name is Elizabeth." I'm confused.  
"No. Your name is Droy Elizabeth Williams. These dicks kidnapped you right out of your mothers arms." The man gently pushes my back and pulls out his walki talki.  
It's five minute later when military men swarm the yard. Police officers swarm and take over the situation.  
My parents are whisked away. Military men swarm the house. They come back down with suitcases full of things. Of my things.  
I'm so confused.  
"Droy Elizabeth Williams." Everyone is staring at me in complete shock.  
Then the cop takes my arm and pulls me away.  
...m...  
I brought into a military airplane with the officer. His name is Deputy Shorter. His first name is Harson.  
We're the only two on the plane.  
"Would you please explain to me what is going on?" I demand.  
He goes into full detail, explaining that my full name is "Droy Elizabeth Williams" that Leroy Mark faked being a nurse and took me right from my mothers arms when I wasn't even and hour old. That I am the seventeen year old, that I was kidnapped. That the people that raised me kidnapped me. That I have an older brother. That I am moving from Jacksonville, Florida, to New York City, New York.  
I don't say a single word.  
I was kidnapped.  
I have a brother. I have a family. People that actually care. I have cousins and grandparents and aunts and uncles.  
People I've never even knew existed.  
I feel the familiar pain in my chest, like a longing that have been in my chest for my entire life lessen the closer we get to New York.  
When the plane touches the ground, it disappears almost completely.  
My timer beeps loudly, gaining mine and Harson's attention. Both our eyes drop to my wrist. The numbers blink and the letters go from the light grey as it has always been, to black.  
"He lives in New York." That's all Harson says.  
We ride in utter silence.  
I'm scared and my palms are sweating.  
So...my "parents" aren't really my parents. So Lillian and...I think Logan, are my parents.  
Lillian and Logan Williams.  
The car stops out front of a townhouse on the docks. There's so many cars out front.  
Harson gets out and draws his gun. I have on white jeans and a yellow shirt. I don't have a cell phone.  
Kole. Oh my god.  
Harson walks up to the door, keeping a grip on my arm.  
He knocks loudly and then walks right in.  
People don't come downstairs and I can hear what sounds like crying. He goes up before me and gestures for me to follow him. Panic is in my eyes. I shove my hands in my back pocket, a really bad habit for when I'm nervous. There's a kitchen but I walk right up to the dining room.  
People. They all look...like me. Harson locks his gun and puts it in his pocket. I stand awkwardly to the side, not know what to do. Harson clears his throat loudly. Everyone looks up at him.  
Nobody makes a sound. My hair is long and dark. A women, much older than me.  
She's got dark hair and blue eyes, which are red from tears.  
She looks just like me. The same eyes and hair. The same face and body.  
I'm just much younger. She looks confused, but stands up.  
A man with dark hair and blue eyes stands up next to her.  
Everyone else stays seated.  
My hair goes to my ribs.  
"Everyone, this is Droy. Droy..." Harson takes a deep breath. "This is your family." The older women, who I know is the writer of the book.  
Who I know is my mother, goes pale. Like pale enough to scare me.  
Really pale.  
The man next to her is frozen from shock.  
"Darling," the women, my mother, Lillian, clears her throat. "What were you called?" She's whispering. "As a child." Tears slide down her cheeks.  
I'm her child.  
Not...theirs.  
I hope to god I am her child.  
I rock back and forth on my heels.  
"Elizabeth." I whisper, my voice cracking on the tears I didn't know I was holding back.  
They still look hesitant. The bitches probably come to their doorstep pretending to be me.  
"When's your birthday?" The man asks gently.  
"Today..." I say.  
"Do you know anything about you as a little baby?" Someone asks. He looks like me but with bluish grey eyes.  
He must be Dustin.  
"No...I've never seen a picture or...anything." I tears escapes my eyes without my okay and I quickly wipe it with my right hand, the one with the timer. I hate when I cry. When I was a kid and I would cry, I would get soap down my throat and a beating and no meals or drinks for two days.  
Kole would buy me lunch.  
My mother looks hesitant as she walks over to me.  
"Do you mind?" She asks. She eyes my shoulder, where I have that birthmark. I expose my shoulder.  
My mom...she's been through hell. I can't even imagine it right now.  
I watch her closely. She looks like she's about to start crying.  
"It really is you." She whispers, her eyes raising to mine. "Your so skinny. Did they starve you honey?" She asks me gently.  
"No...I have really high metabolism." I say.  
"Oh." She says. She looks down for a moment, hesitates and then hugs me.  
The longing that was in my chest contorts into pure agony. Like I've waited for this moment my entire life and didn't even know it.  
I'm home. For once in my life, I feel safe.  
She releases me and kisses my forehead.  
My father walks over then and hugs me tightly. I lean into him and hug him back.  
...a...  
It's all over the news. Mom and Dad said that its a really bad idea for me to leave the house. They got me a cell phone, too.  
I actually fit right in. My brother is exactly like me.  
My Mom cried for nearly an entire day when she found out that Alroy and Cord would hurt me.  
I can't go to public school. I have to be homeschooled because the publicity is so bad.  
I'm getting stir crazy from being locked in the house. It's only been seven days.  
I meet my soul mate today and I'm nervous. Mom, Dad and Dustin are ecstatic and Mom said that she wants him and his family over for dinner. I'm nervous.  
Nervous is wrong. I'm terrified. I stare at my wrist intently as the clock ticks down.  
I can't seem to find my phone anywhere. We're watching a movie.  
I force myself to pay attention to the movie.  
"Did you know that 6000 time 6000 is 12000?" Someone on the TV says. Mom, Dad and Dustin start to look confused.  
"Is that right?" Mom asks.  
"No. It's 36000. They added the sixes. It's six time six which is thirty six." I say.  
"That makes so much more sense." My Mom says. I'm just about to reply when someone knocks on the door.  
Mom is about to get up, but I beat her to it and go downstairs, pulling the door open.  
"Umm...I don't know if this is...someone...this was outside..." A guy that is my age and it completely hot and buff with the most breathtaking blue eyes holds out a yellow iPhone 5c.  
"Oh hey! That's my phone!" I exclaim happily, taking it front his hands.  
Our wrists beep at the exact same time and that longing feeling that lessened when I got to New York. It vanishes completely.  
We both look down at our own wrists to see the numbers vanish.  
The word "FOUND" appears. After thirty seconds, my timer vanishes into my skin. I didn't even feel it.  
My mouth is half open from shock.  
So is his.  
"Um..." He trails off. Then his eyes widen. He doesn't comment about the fact that I'm the missing girl.  
"Thanks for my phone." I slam the door in his face.  
"Droy!" Mom exclaims. I didn't realize they were behind me. I spin around. "You can't do that! If he leaves you'll lose him!" She exclaims.  
"I can't do it. I'm not good at meeting new people!" I gasp.  
"You have to go!" Dad exclaims. Dustin is smirking at me. Mom and Dad start lecturing me.  
"Droy it increases the risk of him dying! He will probably die in five minutes." Mom exclaims.  
My heart constricts and I panic.  
I shove my phone in my pocket and pull the door open, walking outside and slamming the door. I just see him round the corner way at the end of the street. I take off after him at full speed, panicked.  
He almost steps into the street and there's a car barreling towards him.  
I grab his hand.  
"Don't go." I pant. He whips around. I can't seem to make myself loosen my fingers from his.  
"I'm sorry. I'm not good at meeting new people." I whisper.  
"That's okay." He says. "I'm Brady Jordan."  
"I'm Eli-Droy." I shake our already joined hands. He laughs and I swear it's my new favorite sound.  
My phone beeps. It's still in my hand. I look down at it and see a message from Dustin.  
Dustin: invite him and his family for dinner  
Me: k  
I put my phone in my pocket and force my fingers to release his hand.  
"Um...do you and your family want to come over to my house for dinner tonight?" I ask.  
"Um..." He looks at a house down the street. It's a blue two story house. The exact same as mine, but mine is yellow. "Do you want to come with me to ask?" He nods down at the blue house.  
"Um...okay." I say. I text Dustin.  
Me: I'm going with him to ask his parents  
Dustin: k  
He leads me down the street, making sure to stay close to me.  
He walks right inside, gently taking my arm and leading me upstairs and into the living room.  
"Who's the babe?" Someone asks. Brady narrows his eyes. "Wait! Your the chick that was kidnapped!" He says loudly.  
Two people that are older than Brady and the guy, I think it's his brother come downstairs.  
"Brady dear?" The lady starts.  
"Umm..." I'm super uncomfortable. Brady sighs. "Droy and her parents want us to come over for dinner." Brady begins. "Because..." He flips his bare wrist to show his parents and then takes my wrist and does the same. His parents eyes grow huge. I divert my eyes to anything but them. To anyone but them. I hate being center of attention and I hate being talked about. Especially when I can hear every damn word they say.  
I panic, considering this is the first time I've ever met these people.  
"Oh Brady! She's absolutely gorgeous!" Brady's...I'm assuming his mother says.  
Brady shoots her a look and she silences.  
"Your so pretty! What's your name honey? You look really familiar." His mother smiles. "I'm Hydie. I'm Brady's Mom." She sticks her hand out and gently shakes it.  
"I'm Droy." I smile.  
The recognition almost immediately flickers in her eyes. She doesn't note about it though.  
"Well it's just a pleasure to meet you." She smiles and I smile back.  
"You too." I say warmly.  
This is so awkward. I rock back and forth on my heels in an attempt at less awkwardness. I fail.  
"So if we do come I'll..." Brady's eyes drift down to my phone after I meet his father Tyler and his brothers Kyle and Marcus. "Text you?" He asks. I nod and go to a new contact. He puts his information and then I give him mine. "I'll walk you home." He says sweetly.  
He leads me out the door, walking next to me on the way back to my house.  
"Can I ask you something?" He blurts. I look up at him. "Sorry. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He mutters.  
"Sure." I reply.  
"Well...and don't get mad, but...did the people that took you...did they hurt you?" He stops walking and turns to face me all the way. I get a tingle in my wrist and I look down.  
Tell him  
The words fade and then change.  
He's going to find out anyways, he is your soul mate after all.  
I watch as the words fade into nothing.  
Brady watches me carefully. I sigh.  
"Yes," I divert my eyes as the tears start to blind me. They don't fall though. "Whenever I did something wrong or made a mistake or something. They would hurt me. Of I got anything less than a one hundred A for a grade." He watches me. When one tear falls, we wipes it.  
"A hundred A?" He whispers. "That's nearly impossible." He wipes the rest of the tears and then hesitantly hugs me.  
"Not for me. I have a photographic memory. I remember anything I've ever seen." I mumble, hugging him back. He releases me.  
"Does that sometimes suck though?" He asks.  
"When you just want to forget...yeah. It does. You get used to it. The pain. The memory. It's terrible."  
"I feel bad for you." He starts walking again and I follow him, crossing my arms tightly, cold. It's October 30th. Tomorrow is Halloween. I have never seen snow. Mama says it's supposed to snow on November first.  
I walk beside him.  
"Do you celebrate Halloween?" He asks.  
"I don't know..." I trail off.  
"Well...if I come to dinner tonight, maybe we can see if you can come trick-or-treating with me." He stops at my front door.  
"Uh...yeah." I smile. It's not a fake one, either. "Okay."  
"Okay. So...I'll text you if I can come." He grins.  
"Okay...bye."  
"Bye." He walks off.  
My eyes remain on him till he is completely out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't call me. He didn't text me.  
He probably doesn't like me or something.  
"Droy honey...were you nice to him?" Mom asks gently. It's Halloween. Mom said I can go with him but she wants to talk to him first. I know she's scared of losing me again.  
"I think so. He probably hates me." I say.  
"He doesn't honey, he doesn't." She says. I sigh.  
"Can I go on a walk?" I ask.  
"Okay. Be careful..." She looks weary to let me go.  
"I will." I grab my phone and earbuds and walk downstairs, through the kitchen and dining room, downstairs.  
I go outside and start to walk down the street.  
I untangle my earbuds as I walk. We live in New York City, so I'm going into the city. It must be awesome. Jacksonville was nice but I've never seen a skyscraper and stuff like that. I actually hate the beach because I've lived there my whole life.  
I listen to music with one earbud in while I walk around.  
People stare at me and it actually makes me duck my head.  
Around a half hour later, a hand is placed on my shoulder. After finding out I was kidnapped and everything, it makes me panic.  
I grab the persons hand and twist it behind their back.  
"Oh! Brady! I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you!" I exclaim, releasing him. He massages his hand.  
"It's fine." He says. "So...fake number?" He asks.  
"What?" I repeat stupidly.  
"You gave me a fake number." He says.  
"No I didn't. Are you just lying because you didn't call me?" I demand.  
"No. Are you lying because you don't like me and don't want to be around me?" He demands.  
"No. I think your lying." I say.  
"Well I'm not. You gave me a fake number." He says.  
"I didn't. I swear. I'm not lying." I say. He stares at me for a long time and then sighs.  
"Sorry. I guess I just...really want to get to know you." He whispers. I stare at him.  
"Let me see your phone." I say. "Please." I flinch.  
"Okay. Why'd you flinch?" He asks.  
Because every time I asked for something I would get hit. I would get a burn to my chest every time I didn't say please. I back away from him.  
"Droy?" He asks. "You know I won't hurt you, right?" I don't reply. He sighs and hands me his phone. I go to his contacts and type in "Droy" and then press "Edit Contact"  
The number is...I frown.  
"I think I made a typo on accident." I say quietly.  
He grabs my hand and leads me into an alley.  
"What are you doing?" I ask, panicked.  
"Getting away from everyone." He says.  
The tingling reappears in my wrist and I look down for a second to see the words "you need to calm down"  
And then they vanish.  
I sigh and fix the number and then call myself. My phone starts ringing with his contact.  
"There." I say. "It works." I say. "I'm going home." I walk off without a word.  
"Droy!" He follows me, running past people. I'm just too fast.  
Right when I get to the path to my house, he grabs my arm, panting. "What did I do?" He asks.  
I don't know if I like him anymore.  
"Nothing." I say.  
"Then why are you running off?" He demands.  
"Because. I'm cold." I lie. I pull my arm out if his grip.  
"Droy-"  
"Bye." I walk up the path and into my house as the tears start to fall.  
I slam the door and bolt up the two flights of stairs, past my parents and brother. I slam the door to my bedroom and fall face down on my bed.  
Now I've done it! I have no reason not to like him! He's nothing but nice to me! And then of course I'm nothing but a jerk to him.  
I hate myself so damn much right now.

When I manage to get myself out of bed a week later, Mom, Dad and Dustin are happy.  
"I'm going out." I say.  
"Okay. Be home by six for dinner, okay?" Mom says.  
"Okay." I say. I walk out of the house.  
After wandering around the city for a while, I realize that someone is following me. I look over my shoulder but just see a ton of people.  
I walk faster. It's another half hour later and the feeling if being followed gets more intense.  
A deathly grip closes around my arm and pulls me into a closed shop.  
The person, no matter how hard I fight, keeps pulling me to the back room.  
He pins me against the wall.  
"Droy Marshall." His breath stinks. His red hair is so greasy it's plastered to his forehead, his eyes are brown and he has a scar on his forehead and chin. He starts kissing me all over, tugging my clothes off. No matter how hard I kick or scream, he doesn't stop, he just gets rougher.  
When he's done for the third time, he smacks me.  
"Say a word and I kill you."  
Then he knocks me out.  
...k...  
I wake up in the same room in the abandoned store. I can hear sirens outside.  
I'm completely nude.  
I grab my clothes off the floor and pull them on.  
I remember everything about that guy.  
My phone is gone. I slip out if the store and walk down the street. It's nighttime and I know there's no way I can go home. I can't bring myself to do it.  
My body aches, especially my lower.  
I don't know where I'm going.  
I walk farther and farther away from home.  
The tears fall fast and heavy.  
I don't know what day it is, but white stuff is falling from the sky. I remember Mom telling me it was supposed to snow on November first.  
It's been more than 24 hours since I've left. I can tell that much.  
I know people are looking for me already.  
...I...  
I manage to board a plane. And then I find myself banging, not knocking, on Kole, my best friend's door.  
He pulls it open.  
"Elizabeth?" He rubs the sleep from his eyes.  
"It's Droy now." I mumble through my tears.  
...k...  
He said his parents are out if town for a month and thang he's going to take care if me.  
After a week, I know he meant what he said. He keeps me fed and showered and doesn't ask what happened, he just holds me while I cry, calms me when I wake up screaming.  
He's there for me.  
BRADY'S POV  
She's gone. My heart is screaming and my wrist is blank.  
It's been three weeks.  
It's later that night that it happens.  
I'm washing dishes, my parents at Droy's house. Droy. I hardly know her, yet I miss her so much.  
My anger swells at her, at anyone. Whoever has her, I want dead.  
I lash out at a flower pot.  
"WHERE IS SHE!" I shout. My wrist contorts in pain and I look down.  
Two little words that make me want to cry.  
Jacksonville, Florida.  
I shut off the water and run.  
I'm going to find her. I can't live without her and I don't even know her middle name.

DROY'S POV  
I stare blankly at the TV without seeing it.  
When I see my house. My Mom. My Dad. My Brother.  
Brady. This is old footage. Thanksgiving is in four days.  
My heart clenches and the tears start falling again.  
Someone knocks on the door.  
Kole is sleeping on the couch across from me.  
Even though I'm crying, I get up and walk to the door, ripping it over.  
My heart leaps to my throat in happiness.  
"Droy." He breathes. Brady. Kole is by my side.  
"Leave." He says strongly.  
"No. Don't go. Please." I'm practically begging him.  
"Droy?" Kole demands.  
I just want to go home.  
"Let's go. I'm taking you home." Brady takes my hand and links out fingers.  
Kole looks ready to attack Brady.  
"Kole, this is Brady." I say. Then I make sure he sees my bare wrist.  
Recognition flickers in his eyes.  
"Oh..." He trails off.

"Why'd you leave?" Brady whispers. We're driving. The whole seven hours to Georgia were silent and now we're just getting into South Carolina.  
This is the first word he's said, aside from whispering my name.  
"Was it because of me?" He asks.  
"No." I rest my head against the window.  
He did speak. That's right. He told me his parents don't know where he is and that he forgot his cell at home.  
"Droy...you don't have to tell me, but what happened?" He asks.  
I glance down at my wrist. Tell him  
I stare at it.  
Now  
I wonder how it works.  
I smile a little because it's so right. This is the first time I've smiled in almost a month.  
But it vanishes when he pulls over.  
"I um...uh I..." I stutter.  
"Droy you don't have to tell me. If you don't want to tell me then I don't want you to know. I just want you to be happy." He says seriously.  
I want him to know.  
"I was walking..." I start, whispering. "And I thought I was being followed...I didn't see anyone. But someone grabbed me and..." I start crying again. "And r-raped me." I choke out. I'm hysterical because I've actually admitted it.  
Less than five seconds later, he's around to my door on the other side if the car.  
He unbuckles my seatbelt, lifts me up, sits down in my seat and sits me so I'm swaddling him in his lap. He holds me, rubbing my back while I cry harder than I ever have into his chest.  
BRADY'S POV  
I wasn't expecting that. I was thinking maybe someone got hurt or she decided she hated me.  
I wasn't expecting that. Just the thought makes my throat close and tears to well in my eyes. I don't let them fall. She needs someone right now. I want to be that someone.

She cried so hard she passed out.  
When she woke, I just held her hand while she stared out the window without seeing a thing.  
Then she fell asleep and has been sleeping ever since.  
"Droy," I wake her up gently. She panics at first but then sees me and calms down. "You have to eat something." I got her garlic bread, which for some reason, I think she loves.  
She actually moans when she eats it. I hand her the water bottle I got her after she's done eating.  
She guzzles it and then drifts right back to sleep.  
...8...  
When we get into New York City, I'm only awake because of the multiple energy drinks I've dranken.  
She starts to panic when we pull up in her driveway.  
"It's okay." I rub her hand and then get out and go to her door.  
I take her hand and lead her out of the car.  
She hesitantly turns the knob and walks inside.  
I go to release her hand, but her grip gets deathly and tears start slipping from her eyes, terror evident in her eyes.  
I get the message and follow her inside.  
I can hear my parents upstairs.  
She points at the stairs without a word.  
I release her hand and head up.  
DROY'S POV  
I hear gasps.  
"Your home!" Brady's mother exclaims.  
"Yup." Brady says.  
I close my eyes for a moment and then go upstairs.  
They don't react.  
"How..." Mom demand. In answer, Brady taps his wrist.  
"Told me where she was. Then when I got there it gave me the address."  
Tomorrow is Thanksgiving.  
Mom gives me a huge hug and then sends me upstairs to go get ready for bed. It's nine but she can tell I'm tired.  
Brady follows me upstairs.  
He has been sucking down energy drinks.  
"We should've stopped at a hotel." I say. He's almost falling.  
He hasn't slept in...like six days.  
He mumbles something.  
"Just go to sleep." I point at my perfectly made bed. His eyes are dropping.  
"Icantifohome." I have no clue what he just said. Something about home.  
I grab his hand and drag him over to my bed.  
He stares at it. I give him a push. He falls down. The seconds he hits the feather pillow, he's out.  
...8...  
I took a shower, threw on the warmest clothes I could find and climbed into bed next to Brady and passed out.  
...9...  
Somehow, we managed to nestle into one another. I am cuddled into his chest and he arms are holding me restrained against him, our legs tied together.  
I don't think I have ever slept as good as I did last night.  
I hear his breath cut off. I open my eyes and look up at him. He is staring down at me, heavy lidded. I have to pee so bad but I'm so warm and cozy.  
"I am so sorry!" He releases me and sits up, pulling his legs away from mine. I sit up too.  
"It's okay." I mumble. "I have to go to the bathroom." I get up and walk off.  
When I'm done, I go downstairs. His family is in the kitchen, along with mine.  
"Sit down." Dad orders me.  
I sit down at the table. Mom sits a plate of sausage and eggs in front of me and a glass of orange juice.  
"Eat."  
I can tell they were only being nice to me last night. I do as they say. Brady joins us and his parents do the same to him that mine did to me.  
"Am I in trouble?" Brady asks when he's done eating. I stay silent.  
"No. We know why you left." His parents and my parents say together.  
Which means I'm in trouble.  
I sigh.  
"Droy, I want to know why you left and I want to know now." My Dad says.  
I can still feel his hands on me.  
"She-"  
"No Brady. Stay quiet. Your not speaking for her." His mother shushes him.  
"But sh-"  
"Shhhhh!" His father shushes him.  
I sigh.  
"When I went on the walk...someone grabbed me...and." I put my head on the table.  
"And what?" Dustin demands.  
"Raped her." Brady finishes for me.  
Silence.  
For almost ten minutes, everyone is silent.  
"I'm calling the police." Mom finally says.  
"No!" I snap my head up. "He said if I call the police he'd kill me." I exclaim.  
"He won't." Dad is already pressing send.  
Fifteen minutes later, there's a police officer at the door. I am in a argument with my parents.  
"I'm not talking to him. I don't want to tell people. I didn't even want you guys to know." I say. Brady and his family are just standing there awkwardly.  
"Well we know and your talking or I'm taking your phone." He says.  
"I don't even have a phone!" I exclaim. "The guy stole it!" I exclaim.  
"Wait!" Dustin interrupts us. The cop walks into the living room. We didn't even get the door. I'm surprised to see Harson is the cop. "You have a photographic memory! You remember exactly what he looks like! You can draw too! Just draw what he looks like!"  
He's right.  
I stare at him.  
I really don't want to picture what he looks like.  
"He's right! Just draw him!" Brady's older brother Kyle exclaims.  
It's really not that easy.  
"Draw him girl." Harson orders. Mom gets a piece of printer paper, a pencil and colored pencils and then sits me down.  
It's nearly five hours later when I'm done.  
Brady stares at the picture with a scowl etched into his face.  
"And your sure this is right?" Harson asks. He's completely pale.  
"Deputy shorter, she has a photographic memory. That is one million percent right." Brady says. He looks pissed as he stares at the drawing.  
"Okay. Now write down everything you remember and exactly what happened." He says.  
"No way," I blurt. "You can't just use this?" I demand.  
"No. Write it down." He says. My mouth feels like it's stuffed with cotton.  
It's like I'm blasted back in time. Like I'm watching the video.  
I write down every single thing I know about the guy and everything that happened.  
"This is vivid." Harson looks up at me.  
I scowl, drop the pencil and storm upstairs.  
"You better fucking find him!" I shout before slamming the door and locking it.  
"I will! This guy is my brother!" Harson shouts. I completely freeze.  
I grab the clothes I wore the whole time I was gone and storm back downstairs.  
"What?" I demand.  
"He's my brother. I know where he is right now. At my house. With my kids." Harson's eyes widen.  
Then he's gone.  
I stare at the flames in the fireplace.  
I go back upstairs and get all my perfumes and anything that reminds me of the old me.  
Then I storm downstairs and drop everything into the fire.  
I plop down in front of the fire and watch in pure pleasure as everything that reminds me of his vanishes into ash.  
My wrist beeps. Everyone looks confused. I look down at it.  
He's upset  
I frown. I swear this is a real person. Why is he upset though?  
Because of you. He feels bad. He just...  
The letters fade  
...wants you to be happy. He's trying not t...  
...oo cry.  
I look up at Brady.  
"I think I'm gonna go home. Bring the car home. Take a shower." Brady announces.  
BRADY'S POV  
I just can't stand seeing her in pain. I'm t g BBC honestly trying not to cry.  
I think I'm in love with her.  
And to see her sitting there with tears in her eyes.  
It's enough to make me cry  
My eyes out in my room. That's what I'm doing now.  
"Brady lets go!" Kyle shouts outside the door. We're going to Droy's house for Thanksgiving dinner. I don't want to start up school on Monday.  
"I'll meet you guys there!" I call.  
My wrist beeps.  
You should talk to her about this  
I stare at it.  
And then go and tell her how you feel.  
I think it's right.  
...7...5...  
I shower for nearly an hour and then get dressed in jeans in a nice blue button up.  
I then put on my nice shoes and stuff my phone in my pocket.  
I grab my car keys and drive to the nearest jewelry store. I get Droy a necklace with a light pink October gemstone. I feel like I have to get her one. Something. Like I have to get her something.  
It's almost three hundred dollars and I don't even care.  
I pocket the necklace and then go to her house.  
"Brady!" She's actually hugs me. "What took you so long? Are you still tired? Hungry? Thirsty?" She's holding my hand.  
"I'm good," I laugh. "What's gotten into you?" I ask.  
"Nothing! Let's go upstairs so you can put your jacket down." She practically drags me up the stairs to her bedroom.  
She pulls my jacket off me and hangs it up on the back of her door.  
"So what's really gotten into you?" I ask.  
"Nothing. Really." She's lying.  
"Droy." I begin.  
"Fine. They caught the guy!" She looks so happy. "They caught him!" She hugs me again, then jumps up so her legs are around my waist. I put my hands on her butt to support her.  
The warmth pools in my stomach, just like it was this morning.  
She's so beautiful. She smells like strawberries and honey naturally. Even her breath smells amazing.  
"Isn't that great?" She whispers.  
"That's wonderful." I whisper back.  
She makes no move to get down. The door is shut.  
Our eyes are locked. I don't want to look away from her. Ever.  
Her eyes dart down to my lips for a moment and then dart back to my eyes. I find myself doing the same. Her lips are so full and pink. Her eye lashes look like she has makeup on, but I know she doesn't wear any. Her lips look like she has lipstick on, but she doesn't.  
She's so beautiful.  
DROYS POV  
He is so perfect. His blue eyes, his blond hair, his smile, his laugh, his voice.  
Him.  
Everything about him is perfect.  
I think I'm in love with him.  
I want his lips on mine.  
I refuse to make the first move.  
His eyes dart downward and then back to my face. Our eyes search one another's. I count the freckles on his face.  
Suddenly, his lips are gently pressed to mine.  
Oh god. My eyes flutter closed at the same time as him.  
I swear I could fly right now. My heart is pounding.  
I wonder if he can feel it.  
Our lips mold together. It's not frantic or wild or anything. We technically are making out, but it's nice and slow and calm.  
When he notices how short I am on breath, he pulls away, setting me down. I don't want to be away from him.  
But he pulls a box on his pocket.  
"I got this for you." He whispers.  
"You didn-"  
"I did." He cuts me off. "I did have to." He whispers. Both our watches beep at the same time. We look down to see time.  
It's ticking down.  
29 days: 696 hrs: 41760 mins: 2565600 secs  
I look up at Brady in panic and then grab his arm.  
The time is the same.  
"What does that mean?" I demand.  
"No clue. Open it." He seems relatively calm.  
I hesitate and then pull the top off the box.  
Oh god.  
"Oh Brady." I whisper. It's a necklace with a heart on it, the Gemstone is real. It's the October gemstone.  
"It's yours." He whispers. "Let me put it on you." He says. He takes the necklace from the box and move my hair out of the way.  
He gently clips it onto me.  
BRADYS POV  
She is so beautiful. Her lips are amazing.  
She's scared about the timer.  
"Thank you." She turns to me. "Really. Thank you." She hesitantly stands on tiptoe and pecks my lips.  
When we go downstairs, nobody questions.  
When we eat dinner, nobody question.  
They never once question us.  
I see her eyes darting to her wrist multiple times.  
She's scared.  
It's when we're eating desert that she pops.  
"What does this mean?" She shows her wrist to her mother.  
I see her eyes widen slightly and she looks at my wrist.  
"You'll find out in 29 days." She says calmly.  
"Mama!" Droy whines. She's done with her food. We all are.  
"What?" My mother asks.  
"Nothing. It's not a big deal." I say.  
"Not a big deal!" Droy bursts.  
"It's not." I insist. "It's the same exact time! It obviously has something to do with us." I say calmly.  
"Right! It does probably have something to do with us!" She storms off downstairs. It's take five seconds after the front door slams behind her for me to crack and go after her.  
It's dark out. No way am I letting her out alone.  
It's snowing and our breath is coming out in puffs in front of us.  
I change after her. It's freezing.  
I can't imagine how she feels. She's in a dress that goes to her knees, no shoes and no jacket. The dress is strapless.  
"Droy!" I jog up next to her.  
She's crying.  
"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" She shouts at me.  
She rips her hand from my grip and takes off towards the heart of New York City.  
Dammit.  
I chase after her.  
People shout at us as we run off. She doesn't stop running.  
When we get to an old abandoned store, she stops. She's shaking and crying.  
I'm gasping.  
"That's the thingie!" She chokes out.  
This is the place the bastard raped her. "Go in and see if my phone is there." She begs.  
I don't want to leave her.  
"Fine. Scream if something happens." I rip open the door and walk inside.  
I look around and then go to the back room.  
Her phone is laying face down.  
I pick it up and see the cracks.  
I almost start crying.  
I haven't cried since I was seven aside from earlier today.  
I didn't even cry when I broke my arm and leg after I fell out of that tree.  
But to see that she was struggling so hard she broke her phone.  
It makes me have to wipe the tears from my cheeks.  
Her eyes widen when she sees me.  
"What's wrong?" She demands. I hand her the phone and shove my hands in the jacket pocket, walking off.  
I really don't want her to see me cry. I don't want her to think of me as some wuss.  
She follows me all the way home, demanding to know what's wrong.  
When we get there my parents announce that we're spending the night again.  
Dammit.  
I go right upstairs. She follows me the whole way.  
"What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong? I'm gonna keep going. What's wrong?" She's been saying that the whole way home.  
I lock myself in the bathroom.  
DROY'S POV  
"Brady." I moan.  
I know he's still awake. It's three in the morning. Everyone is asleep but us. "Brady!" I hit the door in anger. I just want to go to bed!  
My wrist lights up the house. That's the only light. It goes dark only when you sleep.  
I hit the door again.  
"Please!" I beg.  
The timer beeps quietly and I look down.  
Give it a rest.  
I don't want to!  
Your tired.  
I don't care! I just want to make sure he's okay!  
"Can you at least tell me if your okay or not?" I demand.  
I don't get a reply.  
The door to Dustin's room opens.  
"Droy just go to bed." He's half awake.  
"No! I just want to know that he's okay." I whine.  
"You've woken the whole house! Just go to bed!" He exclaims.  
"But..." I look at the door. I am half conscious...  
"Come on." I can tell I have no choice.  
I look at the door and then at my bedroom door.  
I can hear the fan. It kills me to sleep every night.  
"Please Brady?" I try one more time.  
I hear him sigh quietly.  
Then the lock turns and he's standing before me. He looks extremely annoyed.  
I have been sitting here for seven hours begging him to tell me what is wrong.  
"Let's go." He grabs my hand and lifts me off the floor. "Bed. Goodnight Dustin."  
"Night." Dustin disappears into his room.  
I open my mouth to ask Brady what's wrong, but he beats me to it. "If you ask me what's wrong one more time, I'm going to freak out."  
The hurt rises quickly.  
"Fine. Why are you upset." I say.  
He tries to be mad, but ends up smiling.  
"It's nothing." He waves me off. He looks pissed.  
I've upset him.

I wake up to being called downstairs. Brady is gone.  
I look at the time in my cracked phone.  
Oh my gosh. It's four in the afternoon.  
I get up and go downstairs. Brady's family is still here.  
"Did you just get up?" Dustin demands.  
Brady isn't here, though.  
"Yes." I say.  
"Okay honey. Do you think you'd like going to school with Brady? The county said they're going to get you the exact same schedule if you're interested.  
I do miss school.  
"Okay." I say.  
"Okay?" Mom repeats.  
"Okay."  
She smiles.  
"Okay honey." She says  
"Brady went home. Something's up with him." Kyle says.  
"Oh she knows. She stayed outside the bathroom till almost four in the morning last night. I had to force her to go to bed." Dustin says. Brady's mother looks angry for a moment and then walks off without a word.

BRADYS POV

I am in the kitchen. Mom storms into the house and starts screaming at me. I can't even understand her.  
She then takes a few deep breaths when all I do is stare at her.  
"Your treating her terribly." She says.  
"Who?" I ask stupidly.  
"Droy!" She exclaims.  
"Droy?" I repeat. "How am I treating her terribly?"  
"Locking yourself in the bathroom for seven hours. She sat there the whole time and begged for you to come out." She whispers. "That girl is head over heels in love with you. You love her just as much. Don't push her away." She says.  
"I just...can't look at her. I can't look at her and know that happened to her. That she went through that. I could have done something." I whisper. Mom stares at me.  
"Oh honey, this is not your fault. This is not Droy's fault. This is nobody's fault except for the man that did this to her. Don't push her away because your upset about her going through this. Go to her. She needs you more than anyone. You can see it in her eyes."  
She's right. More right than anything.  
I walk out of the house without a word. Mom follows me. I don't have a jacket because it's at Droy's house. It's snowing heavily outside.  
I walk down the sidewalk. It's snowing heavily.  
By the time in at her house I'm soaked and shivering.  
I walk right into the living room. Mom is perfectly dry because she's wearing a jacket.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Droy practically screams at me.  
"Wha-" she looks pissed.  
"Your gonna get sick!" She gets up and drags me upstairs. My wrist tingles. I glance down.  
She's upset still. Be nice.  
I let her strip me down to me boxers. I let her wrap me in a blanket.  
"Now. I want to know why the fuck you refuse to look at me." She sits down in front of me.  
I don't want to tell her, but I know I have to.  
"I just...can't look at you." Hurt explodes on her beautiful face. "Because I just...I just see the hurt your hiding. I just hate myself. I hate myself because you went through that. If I wasn't such a jerk when we met, then...you've had been with me. Then maybe you wouldn't have had to go through that. And Droy, I am so sorry. It jut breaks my heart to know that you went through that." The tears are threatening to spill from my eyes.  
"It's not your fault." She whispers.  
"Yes it-"  
"No it's not! It's my fault!" She shouts, standing up. "I knew someone was behind me! I should have gone right home! Or called someone! Gotten help! I just kept going like an idiot! It is no your fault!" The noise downstairs disappears. I stand up, too.  
"Don't be ridiculous! I should have-" she lunges at me and kisses me intensely.  
Her lips are so soft like strawberries.  
She manages to push me down on the feathered bed, her hands slipping underneath my t-shirt.

DROY'S POV

I run my fingers up and down his chest, not once parting our lips.  
I want him so bad. I don't care if I was raped. I know Brady. He wouldn't do that to me. I trust him more than I trust anyone.  
"Droy," he looks weary.  
"Please?" I'm breathless. He looks hesitant. I'm sitting on him. Literally.  
Instead of words, he captures my lips with his.

"I'm so sorry." Mom whispers.  
"No." I stare at my parents and brother.  
This can't possibly be happening.  
Dad found a job in California.  
So now I'm moving across the country.  
"But...what about Brady!" I'm crying in an instant. "That's not fair!"  
He's my boyfriend. It was an unspoken agreement.  
The whole family knows too.  
"I'm so sorry." Mom looks like she's about to start crying.  
I bolt from the house and sprint right down the street to Brady's.  
"Droy honey, what's wrong?" His mother asks. I didn't bother knocking.  
I see that Brady isn't in the room.  
I started school only a week ago.  
I'm actually happy in life.  
How can they not see that? For the first time I feel at home. I feel happy. I feel safe.  
And now, as fast as it appeared, it's going to be gone.  
I'm going to slip back into the depression.  
Only I don't have Brady with me. I don't have Kole.  
I don't have anybody.  
I turn around from the living room and bolt upstairs.  
"Brady!" I shout down the hallway. "We need to talk!" I burst into his bedroom just as he shoves his laptop off of his lap and stands up.  
"Whoa. What's wrong? What happened?" He's frantic.  
"I'm moving to California!" I cry.


	3. Chapter 3

I cried the whole ride to the airport. I cried as we walked into the plane. I cried as we flew. I cried as we moved in.  
All I could do was cry.  
My entire life is practically over.  
I'm clutching the necklace he got me.  
I can't even believe this. And it's only been a week.  
But I've got an idea.  
I force myself to shower. I force myself to stop crying.  
And when I'm called to dinner, I calmly go downstairs.  
We eat in silence.  
Dustin is pissed at our parents.  
"Droy lets go to the beach." He says after dinner.  
He isn't taking no for an answer.  
He practically drags me out of the house.  
"Listen." He stops after we walk for a while. He loses his train of thought when a tremble makes both of us stumble a bit.  
The trembling gets more intense and he grabs onto my arm.  
It's so loud I can't even hear him.  
I see a building nearby go down.  
That's when I realize what's happening.  
California is on the edge of a plate.  
And this is an earthquake.  
Dustin holds into me.  
After thirty seconds, it stops.  
I hear screams around me. Buildings are collapsed, there's smoke in the air.  
I'm panicked.  
Dustin looks panicked.  
"I don't know anything about earthquakes." Dustin says, panicked.  
"The tectonic plates just moved. Earthquakes trigger tsunamis and you want to stay out of buildings after earthquakes and away from the water."  
Dustin throws me over his shoulder and hurriedly walks away from the beach.  
He ditches his car, which is actually destroyed. Sirens are filled in the air and there's already news helicopters in the air.  
Our house is completely destroyed, but to our utter relief, our parents are in the middle of the road.  
"Oh thank god!" Mom gasps. Dustin sets me on my feet as Mom hugs both of us. Our house is on fire.  
Dad has his wallet and keys in his hand.  
"Lets get the hell out of here before a tsunami finishes us off." Dad says.

...)...

After driving for three hours, I go on yahoo to see that there was a tsunami. I see that we are pronounced dead.  
Oh god.  
Brady. I can't even imagine it.

BRADYS POV

"Son! You might want come see this." My mom knocks on my door. She looks ready to cry.  
I shut my book and follow her downstairs. My Dad and brother watch me closely. My Mom does, too.  
There was a earthquake in California. Then there was a tsunami.  
She called me a few hours to tell me they got to Malibu safely and that she misses me.  
And Malibu is where the earthquake was.  
I take a deep breath.  
Droy is extremely intelligent. I'm not going to accept-  
"Attention! Droy, Dustin, Lillian and her husband, the William's, are pronounced dead!"  
Oh my god.  
No.  
This can't be happening.  
This isn't possible.  
My wrist burns so intensely that I cry out in pain and look down.  
The timer is black.

DROYS POV

"Can we please stop at a pay phone!" I beg. My phone is dead. I should have called him when I still had battery.  
"Why?" Mom asks.  
"Because I want to talk to Brady!" I exclaim.  
"Do you know his number?" Mom asks.  
"No but-" my wrist tingles.  
(212) 876-3214  
"I've got it." I say.  
"Fine." Dad stops at a gas station and hands me a five dollar bill.  
I get out and stare at the number on my wrist as I out the money into the machine and dial his number.  
Mom joins me.  
"I want to talk to his mom when your done honey." She says.  
"Okay Mama." I smile.  
"Hello?" His voice is dull and broken.  
"Brady?" I ask.  
He starts coughing up a storm and then I hear a loud thud and then silence for a moment.  
"Droy!" His voice is incredulous.  
"Hi." I whisper.  
"Is that really you?" He asks.  
"It's me." I say.  
"They said you were dead! My timer said differently but it showed your house and...I don't know. Are you okay? Is your family okay? Where are you? I really miss you."  
"I'm fine. Everyone is fine. We're in Insiana. It's been a whole but I really don't know we're we're going." My throat starts closing as tears well up in my eyes and start to fall. Why do I cry so damn much?  
I sniff.  
"Are you okay?" He whispers.  
"I'm...I just..." I start sobbing. "I really miss you." I choke out.  
"I miss you too." He whispers.  
Dustin hugs me while I have a mumbled conversation with Brady.  
"My mom wants to talk to your mom." I say.  
"Okay." His voice is dull again.  
Mom takes the phone from my hand.

I huddle under the blankets in the hotel in Ohio. It's snowing.  
I don't know what my Mom and Brady's mom talked about.  
I give up on sleep and throw the covers off me and go down to the lobby.  
"I thought you were dead." The male behind the counter says.  
"Nope," I sigh. "Listen." I say. "I know you've got the iPhone 5c. My phone has been dead for too long. Can I please use your phone charger so I can talk to my boyfriend?" I ask.  
"Depends." The guy narrows his eyes. "Is he your mate?" He nods at my wrist. It's bare right now. I nod.  
"Fine." He plugs the charger in on the outlet above the counter. I take my phone from the waistband if my pajamas and plug it in.

...9...

"Droy baby, come on. Wake up." Mom shakes my shoulder.  
I mewl and force my eyes open.  
The car isn't moving.  
It's snowing.  
But I would know this house anywhere.  
It's Brady's house.  
"We're staying-" I'm out of the car before she can finish her sentence.  
It's midnight right now and freezing.  
I go right inside without knocking.  
The house is deathly silent.  
I silently climb up the stairs.  
The light is on from his closed door and from Kyle and Marcus's rooms.  
I can hear his fan, which is so familiar to me, and I can hear his quiet music playing.  
Well it's loud music that is playing silently.  
I open the door a crack to see he is on his laptop, typing away.  
I slide all the way into the room. He doesn't even look up.  
I stare at him.  
He flinches and looks to his wrist. Then he frowns and looks up at me.  
"Droy!" He shouts. He jumps up, knocking his laptop into the ground and runs for me, gathering me in his arms.  
I refuse to cry. I just cling to him.  
I hear movement outside the door and then Marcus and Kyle burst into the room.  
"Droy!" Kyle hugs me, then I'm passed to Marcus.  
Then his parents join us and I'm passed to his father, then right to his mother, and then back to Brady.  
"Are you tired? Hungry? Thirsty? I'll bet you want out if those clothes. He tosses me a pair of my clothes I didn't know I left. "Shower. Do you want to take a shower? You know what, I'll bet your tired-"  
"Brady." I cut him off. He cuts off.  
"Sorry. I've just really missed you." He hugs me again.  
There's a knock on the door downstairs and then his parents disappear.  
"Seriously though, do you need anything?" He asks. I laugh softly into his chest.  
"Garlic bread?" I look up at him hopefully. "And...oh I want Starbucks!" I exclaim.  
"We can get Starbucks tomorrow. How about you go take a shower and I make you garlic bread and hot chocolate?" He suggests. "And get a furry blanket."  
"Okay." I agree.  
I go into the bathroom.  
I hurriedly take a shower but then end up standing under the spray for I don't know how long.  
Then I force myself to get out because I can smell the garlic bread.  
I dry myself and throw on the clothes.  
My favorite shirt and sweats.  
I know I wouldn't forget these.  
I go downstairs to see Brady sitting on the counter, waiting for me.  
"Let's go upstairs." He says. He grabs everything and leads me right upstairs. I can heR my family in the living room and know it was then at the door.  
He takes me up to his bedroom and shuts the door I plop down on his bed.  
He picks up his laptop from the floor and puts it back on his lap. I eat in silence while he types.  
"What are you doing?" I ask, licking my fingers.  
"A project for government." He admits sheepishly.  
"When's it due?" I ask. He looks nervous.  
"Tomorrow." He mumbles.  
"Tomorrow?" I repeat. "It's due tomorrow and your just doing it now?" I demand.  
"Well..." He sighs.  
"What's it on?" I ask disapprovingly. He knows how I feel about school.  
"I have to pick a story and write about it. I didn't even read this one and I know nothing about it." He grumbles. "But I chose the book." He adds.  
"Okay. What book?" I ask.  
"The Hunger games." He says. My jaw drops.  
"Why the hell haven't you read the hunger games? That's like the best damn book known to man-kind!" I exclaim. He runs a hand through his hair an sighs.  
"Look over it for me?" He asks.  
I read his report.  
Then I highlight it all and delete it.  
"Droy! What the fuck! That took me all day to write!" He exclaims.  
I finish my food and set it on the bedside table.  
"I'll be right back." I get up and go to the bathroom, wash my face and hands, go to the bathroom, wash my hands again and go to his room.  
I pat the middle of the bed and he moves there.  
I sit right in front of him and lean into his chest.  
"Let me see the rubric." I say. He grabs it off the other bedside table and places it in my hand.  
I stare at it.  
Write a brief description in your own words, that has to be a whole page, double spaced.  
Write a character description.  
That's it? Seriously.  
I actually laugh.  
"I'm writing this." I say.  
"Good. I'll get a hundred." He takes my hot chocolate from my hand and takes a sip.  
"Thanks for asking." I say.  
"Your welcome for making it." He says smartly. I narrow my eyes.  
"Good point." I say. "Do you Eve own the book?" I ask. He's silent. "Brady!" I exclaim.  
I've read the book, but I'm a bit rusty.  
"Fine," I say. "Let's do this the teenage way."  
I go to YouTube and get the full movie.  
We watch in silence, his chin resting on my shoulder.  
"Is it bad I don't feel bad for Cato?" Brady whispers after Katniss shoots the arrow at him.  
"I don't feel an ounce of sorrow for the dick." I say.  
We finish the movie and it go to word and start writing.  
"Can this go over a page?" I ask.  
"Is says a page minimum." He says.  
"Good."  
I continue to write.  
It's four pages when I'm done.  
Then I name every character and write a very detailed description.  
We're still awake when his alarm for school goes off at five.  
He sighs, his hot breath tickling my neck.  
"I'm so tired." He buries his head in my back.  
"Me too." I yawn.  
"Did you two even go to sleep last night?" Brady's Mom asks, coming into the room to make sure he's getting ready for school.  
We both shake out heads as I print out the seven page report.  
She stares at both if us.  
"Stay home. But go to bed." She sighs and walks off.  
"Mom!" Brady calls her back as I shut his laptop lid and put it on the nightstand with the rubric.  
She walks back into the room.  
He hands her my plate and cup.  
"Can you shut the light off?" He asks. She sighs and flicks it off.  
I move away from him and pull the covers over both of us.  
I burrow into his chest and pass out.

...8...

I wake up alone, causing me to panic and run downstairs.  
He's not here.  
"Where-"  
"School. He woke up at seven and said he couldn't sleep. He said to tell you he would see you later."  
It's two.  
Brady comes walking into the living room, breathless.  
"You!" He gasps, pointing at me. "Are incredible!" He gasps. He hands me his report I did last night.  
150%  
Holy shit!  
"You get ten points for each extra page! I have the best grade in the class!"  
"That's great!" I exclaim. "But your going to read that book." I say. "Your going to read the series."  
"No way!" He exclaims.  
"Or we can just..." I twirl my phone innocently in my fingers. "Just beak up." I say. He stares at me. "Unless your going to read the books." He mutters something. "What?" I ask.  
"I didn't say anything." He lies.  
My wrist tingles and I look down.  
He said...  
Never mind. He should tell you  
I stare at it.  
"Lets go out." He says to me. "Go get d-" he sighs. "Come here." He leads me upstairs.  
He has a pair of my jeans, my favorite shirt and favorite jacket.  
"How did you get all my favorite clothes?" I demand. He shrugs.  
"No clue."

Four days later he's already reading Mockingjay.  
He went on a huge rant when Peeta got taken by the Capitol and I sat there with him for six hours and listened.  
He actually threw the book at the wall.  
Now he's on Mockingjay. I'm reading over his shoulder.

_ He asks Peeta if, given tonight's demonstration, he has any parting thoughts for Katniss Everdeen.__  
__ At the mention of my name, Peeta's face contorts in effort. "Katniss...how do you think this will end? What will be left? No one is safe. Not in the Capitol. Not in the districts. And you...in thirteen..." He inhales sharply, as if fighting for air; his eyes look insane. "Dead by morning!"__  
__ Off camera, Snow orders, "End it!" Beetee throws the whole thing into chaos by flashing a still shot of me standing in front of the hospital at three-second intervals. But between the images, we are privy to the real-life action being played out on the set. Peeta's attempt to continue speaking. The camera knocked down the record the white tiled floor. The scuffle of boots. The impact of the blow that's inseparable from Peeta's cry of pain.__  
__ And his blood as it splatters the tiles._

"WHAT!" Brady shouts. "What the fuck! Why are you making me read this! This is torture!" He hurls the book at the wall and begins his ranting again. "This is so fucked up! I hate Suzanne Collins but love her so much at the same time! Does he live? Is Katniss okay? What happens to Peeta? Does Finnick live? Prim? Is her Dad really even dead? Dammit Droy! Let me just read!" He gets up and snatches the book off the floor.  
"Shit. What page were we-"  
"134," I cut him off.

He stayed up all damn night long.  
He woke me up more than ten times to ask me questions.  
"Droy is-" he wakes me.  
I glare at him, the light making my eyes water.  
It's four in the morning.  
I grab my pillow and storm downstairs.  
I lay down on the couch and grab the fluffy throw from the back.  
I fall right back to sleep.

... ...

"Hey." Brady nudges me.  
"Don't wake me up again." I moan.  
"I'm sorry." He whispers. "Come upstairs. Please? I miss you." He places his hand on my back.  
"I don't have the energy." I mutter into my pillow.  
He lifts me up into his arms and carries my up the stairs to the bedroom. He shut the light off and I can tell he's been tossing and turning because of the unruly blankets.  
I curl right into his side and fall asleep again.

...)...

His alarm wakes both of us, but this time his Mom and my Mom come in.  
"Droy your going to school today." She says. I yawn and nod.  
Brady hands me another pair of jeans and underwear and bra and long sleeve shirt.  
I quickly shower and pull on the clothes and my boots.  
Brady refuses to let me out the door till I eat.  
"I'm not a baby anymore!" I exclaim.  
"Fine. Don't come crying to me when your starving at school." He says.  
He know I will anyways.  
I follow him out the door.  
The ride is silent.  
"Did you steal my clothes?" I ask. He starts laughing.  
"I stole more than half your clothes." He says.  
"Why?" I demand. The school is really close. Only about ten minutes.  
"Because they smell just like you. I'm not going to let you leave if I can't still smell you." He defends himself.  
"What do I smell like?" I ask.  
"Like honey and strawberries." He says. We're at school. He gets out and takes my hand.  
"Does it smell nice?" I ask. People stare at us and our joined hands.  
The guys, according to Brady, are pissed that he is my soul mate.  
And I'm pissed that they're pissed.  
"It smell wonderful. I want to eat it." He says.  
"You have eaten it." I say. He stops walking and his face goes bright red as he turns to face me.  
"Droy!" He is so embarrassed that I have to start laughing. "It's not funny!" He exclaims.  
I smirk.  
"Oh come on! You know you want to laugh too!" I exclaim. People are either glaring at me for him.  
We hardly notice.  
"Don't talk about that here." He whispers.  
"Why! You liked it when-"  
"Haha very funny. Moving on." He says quickly. I roll my eyes.  
He would change the subject.  
"Does everyone think I'm still dead?" I whisper, my lips less than an inch from his.  
He sighs.  
"Some do. Don't worry about that though, okay?" He whispers back.  
"Okay," I whisper.  
"Promise?" He asks.  
"Promise." I whisper.  
He suddenly backs up from me and flings a handful if snow in my face.  
Brady taught me to always bring a change if clothes to school in winter.  
"Oh hell no! You better run!" A girl names Josephine comes up behind me and throws a snowball at Brady.  
Then a guy named Michael comes up behind Brady and flings one on her.  
"You two are a team and us two are a team! Lets kick their ass!" I exclaim.  
I start throwing snowballs at Brady and Michael with Josephine and they throw them back.  
When I lose sight of Brady, the entire school watching or snowball fight, my wrist tingles.  
I look down.  
BEHIND YOU!  
I whip around and have the snowball out of his hand and in his face just as he lifts his hand to get me.  
Michael has Josephine over his shoulder and she's screaming for him to put her down.  
I miss the tingling in his wrist. A huge armful of snow is stuffed down my shirt. Enough to fill it.  
I start screaming while Brady laughs his ass off. When it melts and completely drenched me behind, that's when I get him.  
"Fine!" I start to walk away. When I'm positive he thinks I'm not coming back, I turn around and run for him, nocking both of us down to the ground.  
I shove as much snow I can up his shirt and no matter how much he thrashes around. I stay seated on his groin, pushing him back down whenever he tries to get up.  
I can hear students laughing up a storm.  
I grin at my glory as he laughs there, drenched. My wrist tingles and he looks at his.  
Good job, Droy.  
I take his wrist and flip it over.  
Pay attention.  
I start laughing so hard I can hardly breathe. He takes my wrist and reads it.  
He sighs and rolls his eyes.  
Josephine walks over to us, hand in hand with Michael.  
"Droy, let me up. My back feels like it's freezing." Brady says. I climb off him. He stand up and winces.  
"I think my skin literally froze right here." He points to a spot on his back.  
I press my hand there.  
"It doesn't feel-"  
"Because the shirt is in the way." He cuts me off. "But that doesn't mean-" I slide my hand right up his shirt. It is frozen. I gag.  
"That's disgusting!" I gasp. I press my hand to it anyways.  
When it's gone, I slide my hand out.  
"Who do you think won?" Michael asks.  
"Girls." Josephine and I say together as we start heading back to our stuff.  
"Hell no!" Michael exclaims.  
"It was boys." Brady argues. We all start to bicker loudly about who won.  
I think Josephine and Michael are soul mates.  
At the same time, we get a pain in our wrists. All four of our eyes drift to our wrists.  
Girls.  
Brady sighs loudly and Michael just looks annoyed.  
"Ha!" Josephine and I both exclaim.  
The bell rings.  
I grab my bag and carry it into the school, going to the bathroom with Josephine.

"Today we're studying the history of the timer." Our history teacher announces. "Does anyone know the backstory? And what it was like before?" She asks.  
Nobody raises their hands. My hand rises though. I always know the answer.  
"Right. Droy. Come up here and tell us." She smiles.  
"Okay...the timer started about...a hundred years ago. There was a four year old girl named Krsta Ann. She committed suicide because she moved away from her best friend.  
People decided it's better to know when your going to me the one you love, so every person in the world got a shot. The shot made is so that their children will come out with a timer. It will count down to the day you meet your soul mate and leave you messages. Stuff like that." I say.  
"Right!" My teacher is so annoying.  
For the rest of that period, we focus on the timers. She gives us a worksheet and I finish it in one minute.  
She stares at me. "I'm giving you detention."  
"Why?" I drop the paper on the desk.  
"You finished this in a minute!" There's twenty questions and it's multiple choice.  
She grabs a pen and goes through them.  
"And got every one right. You cheated!" She exclaims.  
"She did not cheat. She is eidetic." Brady says, irritated.  
Mrs. Dunmayer stares at me.  
"Is that true?" She asks.  
"Yes." I say.  
"Very well."

"Okay! I'm assigning you guys a project! Get with your soul mates!"  
This class is called "timer"  
If you've met your soulmate it's required you take it. It's literally a class with every subject, art and gym and stuff included.  
Brady is in the bathroom.  
I stand up, off to he side and patiently wait.  
Some guy walks up to me.  
"Hi Droy." He says. "Look." He holds up his wrist.  
The words "Droy Marshall" are there.  
I raise my eyebrows.  
"We're soul mates." He says.  
I don't even have time to tell him that he's wrong before his lips are on mine.  
Now very one knows that Brady is mine.  
I shove the guy off and start shouting at him, both of us arguing. I'm insisting that Brady is mine and I am his. It will never be any other way.  
Just as Brady walks into the room, he kisses me again. I shove him off.  
Bad memories of rape starts etching its way into my mind.  
"What the hell do you think your doing! That's my girlfriend!" Brady shouts.  
Our teacher is bubbly and happy all the time and is exactly like Effie Trinket from the hunger games.  
She is in too much shock to do anything.  
Both Brady and I are shouting at this guy and he's shouting right back.  
Brady has never been this mad.  
"No! She's my girlfriend! She kissed me!" The guy shouts. Brady looks at me with the most terrifying look. I shake my head crazily.  
"I didn't!" I exclaim.  
"Who do you think you are?" Brady punches the guy. They're in a full blow fist fight my wrist burns with fire and I look down.  
Stop them.  
"N-no!" I start struggling to pull them apart. "Stop!" I say desperately.  
I just manage to jerk Brady backwards before that boy's fist connects full blast with my cheek.  
Holy. Shit.  
Brady is furious and looks like he's about ready to kill this kid. My hand is over my cheek.  
"I am so sorry!" Landin goes to help me but I shove his hand away.  
"I don't know why you think what you think, but you're wrong. Brady's mine and I'm his. Back off." I snarl. I wince from the pain in my cheek.

...2...

Brady got suspended and I got sent home early.  
The kid Landin got suspended.  
So did I.  
I didn't even do shit.  
I'm so pissed at Brady.  
He got into a fight and got himself suspended.  
He doesn't bother trying to get me to talk to him.  
I even sleep on the couch.  
We're suspended for six days.  
We come back next Monday.  
It's Tuesday.  
And both if us are grounded.  
Isn't that even better.  
"Just because your not going to school doesn't mean you get to sleep in." Brady's voice startles me. He's mad.  
He's mad at me.  
"I'm aware." I snap.  
I'm laying face down on the couch.  
This is so going to mess up my grades.  
I wasn't even sleeping.  
I storm upstairs, get dressed, go downstairs and walk out of the house without a word.  
I stomp around the city. I don't even care when I pass the place the guy raped me.  
I go into town square and walk around and then go to Central Park. My phone has ran at least ten times. All of them are from Brady. I pressed ignore for each one. I glare down at my wrist.  
"Say a word and I get you removed somehow." I whisper.  
He's on the way to you  
Why the hell do you have to tell him so much! God dammit.  
I stomp off.  
It's an hour after avoiding Brady that he finally catches me.  
His blue eyes are light with panic.  
"Droy!" He gasps. "I'm sorry! DJ t leave me!" He begs hysterically. "I was a dick! I was wrong! Don't go Droy! I love you!"  
He loves me.  
He is clutching my hand for dear life.  
I lean up and kiss him for a long time. For like five minutes.  
I pull away and rest my forehead against his.  
"I love you too. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

**Credit for the part with Landin goes to Ireallylovetobias **


	4. Chapter 4

The day back to school comes.  
Fourth period comes way too fast. That's the class with Landin.  
Brady is holding onto my hand. He hasn't dropped it all day except for third period where he sat across the room from me. I could still feel his eyes burning holes in my back.  
Landin stands up when we walk in the door and Brady's grip tightens.  
He admitted to me the other night that he doesn't trust any guy with my except my family and his family. He hates every single male except the ones he knows and he says he afraid that Landin just wants me for sex. When I told him that was ridiculous he went on a rant. He swears that every guy is terrible.  
So even though his grip is beginning to hurt, I don't object because it makes him feel better.  
He makes me sit as far from Landin as I can get and has to take multiple deep breaths.  
I honestly feel bad for him.  
"I know this night sound crazy, but I'm going to give you guys worksheets but you have to fill them in with your partners information." Our teacher says. She passes worksheets to everyone. "I want you two in the hall." She points at me and Brady.  
He grabs my hand the second I'm on my feet and pulls me into the hall. Mrs. Gates follows. Landin glares at Brady and Brady starts to glare back, but I squeeze the shit out of his hand. He looks away immediately.  
"Listen. Landin has a mental illness. It messed up his timer and made a glitch. Yes you two are together but just be nice to him. He can't help what happened."  
"Okay." I agree. Brady on the other hand, doesn't seem so sure.  
"If he messes with her again-"  
"I'll just walk away and so will you." I cut in.  
Brady sighs. "Fine." He snaps. He's in a bad mood today. He said that everything people do irritates him.  
For the rest of the period, we answer the stupid worksheet in silence.  
I just can't remember his birthday. I know if I can't remember it, he never told me.  
I'm just about to ask him when my wrist tingles.  
I wouldn't do that if I were you...  
I stare at it.  
January third.  
I quickly scrawl in the answer, push the paper away from me and get out The Hunger Games. I've read it more times than I can count. Te same goes with the other two.  
"Okay, raise your hands if your done." I'm reading so intently fifteen minutes later that I hardly hear her. I hear Brady laugh next to me and raise my hand for me. "Okay. I'm assigning that project now. Everyone stay seated because your already with your partners." Mrs. Gates says. I know she's saying that to avoid what happened last time. "Okay. So...you guys are going to write a song together." Groan fill the room. "The guys are the singers and the girls will be playing the guitar." She says. "It can be any type of song but..." Everyone waits for he continue. I'm writing down everything. "It has to be about sex."  
"What if we haven't had sex?" I blurt. It's a lie, but she can't possibly know that.  
"Everyone raise your hand if the time came back for the second time and gone away again."  
We all raise our hands.  
"Then all of you have had sex." She says. "Now! This project is due at the end of next week! Get to work!"

"No! We are not writing about bad sex!" I exclaim. We locked ourselves in Brady's room, or I guess ours. I'm supposed to be in the last guest room but I have all my stuff in here. Brady likes it better that way. "We're gods at sex, anyways." I grin. His face goes slightly red.  
"You sure about that?" I'm leaning into his chest. His hands trail up my side and comes to a stop at the strap of my tank top.  
"Wanna test it?" He whispers, kissing my neck. His breath rises goosebumps.  
I do want to test it. "No Brady. We have to do this damn pro-" he moves to the front of me and lifts me into his lap to I'm swaddling him. He shoves everything on the floor.  
"Are you sure?" He whispers, his lips inches from mine. I almost close my eyes and kiss him. Almost.  
"Yes. We have to-"  
"Positive?" His fingers are on the bare skin at my sides, where my tank top has ridden up. His lips are a hairline from mine.  
We really shouldn't.  
But I want to. I give in and kiss him.

"Stop! We need to work!" I smack his hand away from trying to take my damn tank top off for the third time today. The project is due tomorrow and we have to finish it.  
"Fine." He grumbles.  
"Good. Now..." We get right to work. I smack his arm every time he zones out.  
When we're done, I'm laughing. This is one raunchy new song.

"Raise your hand if you had sex more than two times while writing this song." Our teacher says. We all hesitate, but every hand rises. "Three times?" Some hands drop. "Four?" More hands drop. "Five?" Most if the hands drop. "Six?" Every hand but me and Brady's drop. "Seven?" Our hands don't drop. Brady is laughing. My face starts to get really hot. I drop my head on the desk.  
"Ten times?" Our hands drop.  
"How many times?" She asks.  
"Um...eight." Brady is laughing but I refuse to look up. He starts rubbing my back, shaking with silent laughter.  
"Right. Please tell me you used protection. You two are still children."  
"We did." Brady says. "And the pill." He's still laughing.  
If we weren't in class, I would probably smack him.  
"Okay. Since you two are obsessed with one another, I say you go first."  
Oh god. Oh no. I really don't know about this.  
My heart starts pounding and I force my head up. Brady stands up and pulls me with him. I'm playing the guitar and he's singing.

Send "Animals" Ringtone to your cell  
I, I'm driving black on black, just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight

I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing

Screamin' no!  
We're never gonna quit, ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat, got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears

By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch

I'm screamin' no!  
We're never gonna quit ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks, we're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy when she whispered, What was that?  
The wind, I think, cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin', That's my dad outside the car!

Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing

Screamin' no!  
We're never gonna quit ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals

So come on baby, get in  
(We're just a couple animals)  
Get in, just get in  
(Ain't nothing wrong with it)  
Check out the trouble we're in  
(We're just a couple animals)  
Get in, just get in

Everyone is cheering.

******IM GOING TO DO A MAJOR PLOT TWIST AND YOUR ALL GONNA BE REALLY CONFUSED****  
****BARE WITH ME PLEASE**


End file.
